Love is war!
by miyakiki-sama
Summary: Roxas hikari has desicion to make love at first sight or falling in love? roku/shion/nami triangle! title and summary change!
1. Hello Xion!

Passionate Trials

Miyakiki: I am proud to present my first my first Kingdom Hearts story. I recently beat 358/2 days and I really took a liking to RokuShion so I'm going to do my part for this couple by contributing my story I hope you all like this! By the way, this is Xion/Roxas/Namine and based on school days! (Although it takes place in the summer.)

**Disclaimer: **Miyakiki-sama doesn't own kingdom hearts it belongs to Square Enix and Disney she does however own the plot

* * *

Roxas Hikari opens his eyes groggily and sits up. He glances at the clock 11:00 am, usually he'd have to be at school by now but… today was the first day of summer! He gets out of his bed and stretches while yawning. He walks to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He heads downstairs to see his brother sora Hikari and his parents, smiling he asked "What's up?".

Sora replying to his brother said "Nothing much you seem happy, going to meet namine today?". "Yep!" he replied happily then stating "What about you going to see Riku and Kairi?". His twin nodded at him in response. He sits down and eats once he finishes he sets the dishes in the sink washes his hands and turns to leave calling out "I'm off!!" before leaving his home.

He is walking down the street now running. He was _excited_ to see her he always was, ever since she moved to twilight town:

X-X-**flashback**-X-X

"Class we have student in today she moved here all the ways from Destiny Islands, so please give her a warm welcome" the teacher announced. In walked a petite blond with a white dress on ending at her knees and white sandals only up to her ankles holding a brown bag in one arm and a sketch pad in the other. She walked over to middle of the classroom and turned to face the class revealing a heart- shaped faced and sparkling blue violet eyes. She bowed and said in a soft whisper of a voice " Hello my name is namine, nice to meet you ,and me can be great friends". Roxas glanced at her a smirk on his face she'd make a good addition to the classroom he thought.

X-X-**present-X-X**

So wrapped up in his thoughts was roxas that he didn't see the raven-haired girl walking towards him.

CRASH!

He crashed into the figure and fell down he quickly got up holding one hand on his back and the other hand on out to the person he bumped into. He felt a hand grasp his and he pulled it up once the figure stood up he said "I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going". his reply was "oh no it's my fault I'm so sorry". he could hear that the voice was and actually opening his eyes ( they were closed) he could see a young woman who looked _**A LOT**_ like namine. The only difference was that unlike namine she had sapphire eyes like roxas and her hair was black she wore a black shirt and black shirt the same color that went just half an inch past her knees and black sandals that went up to her knees. He was surprised but quickly recovered "I'm sorry about this…" he trailed off not knowing what to call her.

"Xion" she responded. "nice name I'm Roxas!" he said smiling. She grinned back at him "Thanks". Roxas looked at his watch he had to go. Namine would be mad he was late! He looked at her " I have to go I'm meeting with someone. It was nice to meet you though". she smiled "I understand go ahead you can't keep your friend waiting" she smiled once again. "Thanks" he said smiling at her turning and running down the street.

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys liked it there's more to come later on reviewers get cookies!


	2. Cousins?

_**Passionate Trials chapter two **_

Miyakiki-sama: Thanks for the review dark-lady-hel you rock and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story

Namine a blond pale petite girl was sitting on her couch her sketch book in hand the colors in other drawing a picture of her and her best friend eating sea salt ice cream.

**Knock, knock, knock**

She gets up and goes to answer the door already knowing who it is a smile plastered on her face. As she opens the door slowly she sees blond hair and blue eyes and closes the door (a game she likes to play sometimes when roxas is late). She smiles, a little too much "Roxas you're very, very late for a very important date!". "This isn't a date so let me in namine!!" he pouted. "I suppose I could but…no this is what you get for being late!" she said thoughtfully then screaming at him through the door. "I'm sorry namine-chan so please let me in!!" he begged her. She sighed "fine" opening the door and letting him in.

He glared at her before cracking a huge smile "Hi namine!". "Hi roxas! What's up?" she replied. "Nothing much beside you locking me outside" he said huffing. "I'm sorry" she giggled . He walked over to the couch staring at her sketching book. He bent down and gently picked up her sketch book, closing it and tucking it under his arm. "oh you're going to be namine!!" he said before running up steps and into her room. "Roxas!" She shrieked and ran up after him. She came to her door and found it closed and began pounding frantically on it. "Roxas give me back my sketchbook and let me in!!" she whined. "sorry namine but you have to apologize first" he said through the door.

"Never! And let me in!!" she whined again. "Okay if you say so!" came Roxas's voice as the door was suddenly opened…

_**Xion's Pov **_

She was walking down the street stopping at namine's house and entering it. When she hears a loud THUMP! She runs up the stairs to investigate it. When she looks in namine's room she see's something she shouldn't see. She gasps starlings the two occupants of the room they quickly turn to face her. "I'm sorry cousin namine! have I seen something I shouldn't have?" she said turning red.

_**Namine Pov **_

I quickly got off Roxas blushing horribly hard looking down at the floor. " Hi cousin Xion" she said while helping the boy up.

_**Normal Pov **_

"Hi Xion" roxas waves sheepishly. Namine turns to Roxas "You know her?".

* * *

A/n: well here's the second chapter I hope you all enjoyed and thanks to those that reviewed (or at least read). I hope you enjoyed this chapter

~ Miyakiki


	3. Best Friends?

**Passionate Trials Chapter Three **

A/n: here's chapter three thanks to all those who subscribed and review and added me/the story as a favorite you guys rock! (^.^)

Downstairs in the living room the three teens sat bewildered at the scene that just happened and a light blush stains their checks. Xion was first to speak up. "You guys mind telling me what's going on?". Namine looked at her and opened her mouth and started to explain. "Well you see Xion, roxas had stolen my sketch pad…" she paused to give him a light glare. " And I went upstairs to retrieve it then he locked the door on me when he opened it I sort of fell on him" she said. "Okay now, Roxas why did you steal her sketch pad?" Xion questioned." Because she locked me outside". Xion cast her cousin a questioning glance before asking "Why did you lock him outside?" "Because he was late" she replied as if she had done this every other day.

Xion looked at both of them and laughed. Roxas and Namine looked at her for a moment for joining in the laughter all three of them holding their sides. Once done laughing Xion spoke "So how about a proper introduction!" she said turning to face them both. They two blondes nodded in agreement. Namine spoke first " My name is Namine Kokoro, I love to draw, and write, and want to be an artist/author. I love the color white, Roxas" she had turned the spotlight over to Roxas. "My name is Roxas Hikari, I love the color red, and I want to be a… I don't know what I want to be yet!" he exclaimed feeling down. "what about you Xion?" he questioned. "well I'm new here in Twilight Town and I'm Xion Tsuki I love the color black I want to be a… I don't know either!" she exclaimed also feeling down.

Namine noticing her friend's disappointment decided to cheer them up. "Hey guys I'll be right back" she called the two teens stared at her retreating form in wonder, wondering where she was going. A little while later she came back with three sea-salt ice-creams smiling. She sat down and handed each one to them. They both thanked her and began to eat the salty treat. After finishing Xion spoke up "Hey guys, can we all be friends?". they both looked at her confusion on their faces as they both looked her. Xion blushed and was about to mumble sorry before she was cut off by roxas and namine. "But aren't we already friends?". she looked at them a smile on her face "Yea I guess we are"

I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in a long time and I know this chapter was crappy but I wanted to finish it and I'm so sorry! And you guys have probably lost interest in this but I'm sorry! Plus I have a few more stories planned =D! and again thank to the people who reviewed and favored this story!


End file.
